the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse/Credits
Full credits for Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures presents In association with Marvel A Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production A Sony Pictures Animation Film Closing Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad, p.g.a. Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Phil Lord, p.g.a. Christopher Miller, p.g.a. Christina Steinberg, p.g.a. Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Executive Producers Stan Lee Brian Michael Bendis Will Allegra Based on the Marvel Comics Shameik Moore Jake Johnson Hailee Steinfeld Mahershala Ali Brian Tyree Henry Lily Tomlin Luna Lauren Velez John Mulaney Kimiko Glenn with Nicolas Cage Kathryn Hahn and Liev Schreiber Co-Producers Christian Hejnal Theresa Bentz Music by Daniel Pemberton Editor Robert Fisher Jr. Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Visual Effects Supervisor Danny Dimian Art Directors Dean Gordon Patrick O'Keefe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Head of Story Paul Watling Head of Layout Dave Morehead Rich Turner James Williams Head of Character Animation Josh Beveridge Supervising Animators Dave Blais Derek Esparza Robin George Julie Bernier Gosselin Min Hong Jeff Panko Dylan Reid Humberto Rosa Philip Rudolph Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Manager Joseph Izzo CG Supervisors Charles G Abou Aad Benjamin Aguillon Benjamin Hendricks Jason Greenslum Matt Hausman Michael Muir Larry Weiss Tribute Thank you Stan Lee and Steve Ditko for telling us we aren't the only ones. Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Mary Hidalgo Story Art Department Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Editorial Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Modeling Modelers Peter Chen Leon Enriquez Orrie Fung Mike Sungjoon Hong Shinya Ishii Yeaji Jessie Lee Martiza Louis Marcus Ng Unsol Parl Josef Dylan Swift Pil Gyu Cheng Guillaume Fuentes Richard Gylser Yu-Cheng Huang Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Sung-Hum Lim Adrien Montero Joseph Oyem Barbaros Sarisozen David Vidal Pedroza Character Set-Up Layout Stereo Layout Artists Alfredo R Barcia Ben Connor Jason Hebert Brendan Llave Ellery Ortiz Tasha Brotherton Adam Dunn Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Christina Lum Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Brittany Wetizel Rochelle Brown Adam Ghering Michael Jimenez David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Animation Animators Federico Abib Josh Adler Luiza Alaniz Nir Avital Kiran Jay Babla Ozan Onur Basaldi Simon Zizan Black Patrick Blazin Earl Brawley Bailey Brent Simone Andrew Brundisini Guillaume Belanger Martin Campos Amoros Emma Cartwright Donald KH Chan Eddie Chew Byung Joo Choi Eric Chou Jabari Cofer Juan Couto Jeremy Cummins Joe Darko Tom Davis Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Nathan Dillow Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Fernando Franco Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Atsuo Fujiwara Kitty Lai Ching Fung Joe Gearing Bianca Gee Nicholas Georgeou Nicolas Gillet David Gimenez Coronas Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Keenan Goncalves Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sofia Grigoreva Evelyn Gunawan Meghana Subhash Gupte David Han Laura H. Han Rhys Hanan Derek Henriques David Hernandez Chus Herrero Kevin Christopher Herron Nathan Hibberd Eike Hoppmann Andrew Hudec Jose Mas Huerto Michael Lee Huerto Yuko Ikeda Kevin Jackson Tristan Jeanbourquin Andreea Jebelean Sangyeong Jeong Soh-i Jeong Steven R.V. Johnson Thanawat Khantrum Hyesook Kim Inhwan Kim Gyuhyun Q Kim Michael Kimmel Aleksandar Kolev Kentaro Komiya Nick Kondo Jenny Yan-Yee Kong Matthew Kummer Andre Lacroix Tarun Lak Chaeyeon Lee Hanung Lee Minseok Lee Sejin Lee Sophia Seung Hee Lee Daniel Hernandez Leyva Fraser Littlejohn Jose Luis Llado Porquer Roman Llanos Paulo Lombardi Stein Loetveit Andres Bedate Leandro Martins Evan McGowan Nico Mendes Yoriaki Mochizuki David Morehead Meredith Moulton Patrick A. Mueller Kristin Müller Nicholas Nostbakken Ryan O'Reilly Steve Oh Eddy Okba Alex Olea Sam Ortiz Zac Overcash Fraser Alexander Page Guilherme Paiva Stephanie Parker Daniel Paul Toby Pedersen Andrew Perez Marshall Peterman Sean Ari Peterson Jason Petrocelli Rafael Polanczyk Ali Pournassari Eddie Prickett Chloe Proulx Sinu Raghavan Victor G Reano Mario Richard Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Joakim Riedinger Andres de los Rios Trey Roane Daniel A Rodriguez Agustin Ross Beraldi Guillaume Roux Jacobo Pineiro Rumbo Christopher Sanchez Adam Sarophim Atsushi Sato Nathaniel Saunders Cody Schiebelbein Rik Schutte Martin Sen Renato Sena Renato dos Santos Sena Emma Shih Woo Youp Shim Tatsuyuki Shimada Jia Loon Sim Ryan Sivley Harrison Smith Eulrang Song Hiroya Sonoda Nicholas St. Clair Nick Starcevic Chris Su Mark Tan Bobby Taylor Joseph Taylor Takuro Togo Michael Trikosko Juan Mi Vadell Carolyn Vale Nideep Varghese Gregory Verreault Sam Verschraegen Ryo Wakasugi James R Ward Daniel Waters Darragh White Jeeyun Won Mikey Wong Jimmy Wu Marcelo Gravina Zanin Juan Diego Zapata Pipeline Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Artists Olivia M Adams Laide Agunbiade Barry Andres Sagar Alodiya Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Lin Ayetut Baljinder Singh Bassi Alfred Berger Victor Besse Hitesh Bharadia Brian Blasiak Alice Bolwell Ouirich Bounthavy Jonathan Bot Jared Brient Robin T Brown Daniela Campos Gomez Grady Campbell Warwick Campbell Antoko Carrasco Pinto Ho Pong Terry Chan Ricky Cheung Kathy Chi Chi-Chang Chu Lester James Chung Joseph Connery Alex Corll Bertrand Cordier Thomas Cosolito Kelly Christophers Nicholas Cross Traian Constantinescu Roohi Dash Amy Davis John Davis Jonathan Davis Brian P Dean Megan Deane Alfonso de la Cruz Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Thomas Michael DesJardins Thomas Devorsine Kirsten Drummond Praveen Ushus Dev Xiao Dong Christina Drahos Colin Drobnis Daniel Duwe Jack Dunn Marq Faulkner Frank Fieser Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Luca Fiorentini Kaitlyn Fox Kyle Fox Michelle Gao Fabian Garcia Tristam Gieni Phillip Giles Navjit Singh Gill Javier Gonzalez Alonso Natalie Greenhill Harry Gundersen Todd Hara Joseph Hayden John Helton Pablo Holcer Chris Hung Karen Hulse Kyle Humphrey Jessica Renee Hwang Soham Neeraj Ingle Byungkok Dan Jeon Jeffrey J Johnson Ricky Kang Asim Khan Matthew Kiefer Bumjun Jeremy Kim Jia Kim Louis Kim Taeyoung Kim Jason Koh Solene Kubler Satbir Singh Kukreja Pearl Luen Chee Lai Kenny Lam Romain Lavoine Daniel Lee Jooyong Lee Yong min Luke Lee Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Lilia Qiang Liao Rebecca Jane Lin Eldose Madott Mallory Mahar Nupur Mahadik Leonardo Baez Maldonado Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Bruno Martins de Azevedo Tiffany Mazeau Will McCrate Nakia Mcglynn Antonio Meazzini Miriam Melzi David B. Menkes Andreas Muller Nick Naugle Jonathan Navarro Kolton Nowaczynski Yvonne Oh Zofie Olsson Pepe Orozco Sanjay Panchal Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Bekah H Park Camil Planella Panisello Edwin Poon Tristan Porter Abhishek Prasad Andrew Quan Maickel Quinet Miguel Ramos Matthew George Rampias Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Roman Robbins Xavier Roig Gal Roiter Steffen Richter Jordan Schilling Satbir Singh Kukreja Conor Schock Arnaud Servouze Maciej Skoluba Christian Schermerhorn Shusei Sasaya Ronald Salting Samson Rohit Sharma Yi-Kai Shieh Uros Simic Geri Smith Rambo Snyder Angie Young Ji Sohn Bradey Strong Bo Struye Richard Sur Sarah M Sweeney Krisztian Szeibold Martin Tardif Jean-Yves Teillet Guillaume Thimus Shermaine Toh Drew Tobin Sam Tull Ryan Tulloch Manuel Valdez Mendia Gianni Vardanega Abel Vargas Tracey Vaz Anil Verma Stephen Viet Tran Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Yonghow Vong Oleksandr Vozniuk Jeff Wells Shane Christopher Wicklund Ian KH Woo Tyquane Wright Terry Wu Xiao Wu Helga Victoria Yeo Jin A Yoon Mona Yuan Sergei Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Michael Zhang Effects Animation Effects Animators Saqib Ashraf Paulo Biajante Nikola Djordjic Tim Fagan Matthew Hanger Eric Horton Kevin Kitchel Yj Lee Helena Masand Srdjan Milosevic Teresa Pan Toby Abraham Rosen Aldo Scarella Angelo Stanco Alvin Yap Jimena Berrera Colin Steve Blakey Valenti Dornel Alex Gabriel Christian Epunan Hernandez Torin Sage Howe Viktor Kokoruza Filippo Maccari Aaron James McComas Stephanie Molk Marshall Petersen James Axel Rowe David Sellares Zoran Stojanoski Romain Besnard Jangwhoan Choi Eric Ennis Diego Grimaldi Sulki Hong Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Daniel la Chapelle Alex Manita Chris Messineo Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Michael Petty J.M. Santiago Usama Siddiqui Brian Sundman Travis Yohnke Character Effects Character Effects Artists Arturo Junvencio Aguilar Danny Breeze Osmel Carrizo Pierric Danjou Cristian Hinz Jung Hun Kim Lucy Maxian Meredith Moulton Christo Sandro Libaridan Aurore Lise Jeanne Sabrier Ting Wang Dulce Von Velazquez Neil Atkins Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Vincent Chedru Samuel Freynet-Morin I-Chin Hsu Jennifer Lasrado Joshua Methven Naveen Kumar Natarajan Ryan Paredes Rubi Jessa Sininger Jinglong Wu Rajkiran Bhanari Enrique Campos Encinales Cruz Contreras Leticia Maycotte Doaz Katie Xiaoya Jin Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Devdatta H Nerurkar Sunil Rawat Bruno Tornisielo Neil Yamamoto Jeremy Villemaire Matte Painting Look Development Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management PSTs Post Production For Sony Pictures Imageworks For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Erik Vignau Development Studio Infrastructure Marketing and Publicity Amy Sullivan Soundtrack Album on Republic Records Score Album on Sony Classical Music "People Get Up and Drive Your Funky Soul (Remix)" Written by James Brown, St. Clair Pickney and Fred Wesley l Performed by James Brown Courtesy of Republic Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Theme from Spiderman" Written by Paul Francis Webster and Robert Harris Courtesy of Walt Disney Music, Inc. "Sunflower (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)" Written by Khalif Brown, Louis Russel Bell, Austin Post, Billy Walsh Carter Lang and Carl Rosen Produced by Louis Bell and Carter Lang Performed by Post Malone & Swae Lee Post Malone appears courtesy of Republic Records Swae Lee appears courtesy of Eardrummer/Interscope Records "Capullito de Alelí" Written by Rafael Hernández Marin Performed by Thutmose, Elena Rita Ortiz & The Rafael Hernández Orchestra Courtesy of Grabaciones - Institute of Puerto Rican Culture "Familia (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)" Written by Onika Tanya Maraj, Tinashe Sibanda, Philip "Pip" Kembo, Anuel Emmanuel Gazmey Santiago and Carlos A. Suarez Produced by Bantu and Dr. Chaii Performed by Nicki Minaj & Anuel AA featuring Bantu Nicki Minaj appears courtesy of Young Money/Cash Money Records "Invincible" Written by Adam Aminé Daniel, Om'mas Keith and Dylan Meek Produced by Om'mas Keith Performed by Aminé Aminé appears courtesy of Republic Records "Save the Day" Written by Stokeley Goulborne, Rodriques Jacques Broadnax, Coi LeRay, Rahlou Ruth and Raymond Arroyo Produced by Rayayy Performed by Ski Mask, Jacquees and Coi LeRay Ski Mask appears courtesy of Republic Records Jacquees appears courtesy of Cash Money Records Coi LeRay appears courtesy of Republic Records "Memories" Written by Umar Ibrahim and Vincent van den Ende Performed by Thutmose Courtesy of King Thut LLC By arrangement with ZYNC Powered by Round Hill "Chemical Calisthenics" Written by Lucas MacFadden and Timothy Parker Performed by Blackalicious featuring Cut Chemist Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Hypnotize" Written by Randy Badazz Alpert, Andy Armer, Sean Combs, Christopher Wallace, Deric Angelettie and Ronald Lawrence Performed by The Notorious B.I.G. Courtesy of Bad Boy Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Contains a sample of "Rise" Performed by Herb Alpert Courtesy of Almo Properties, LLC "Buss This" Written by Joseph H. Cavasena Performed by Ghetto Philharmonic Courtesy of Tuff City Records By arrangement with Ocean Park Music Group "The Number Song (Cut Chemist Remix)" Written by Josh Davis and Ray Fernandez Performed by DJ Shadow Courtesy of Island Records Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "The Choice Is Yours" Written by James Alexander, Ben Cauley, Allen Jones, Jr., William McLean, Johnny Hammond Smith and Andres Titus Performed by Black Sheep Courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Contains a sample of "Big Sur Suite" Performed by Johnny "Hammond" Smith Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment and courtesy of King Record Co., Ltd. "Apache" Written by Jeremiah Lordan Performed by the Incredible Bongo Band Courtesy of Mr. Bongo Worldwide Limited "Mary Mary" Written by Michael Nesmith Performed by Run-DMC Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Because I Got It Like That" Written by Nathaniel Hall and Michael Small Performed by Jungle Brothers Courtesy of Phase One Network, Inc. By arrangement with Shelly Bay Music "Spidey Bells (A Hero's Lament)" Written by James Pierpont Arranged by Phil Lord Produced by KoOoLkOjAk "Scared of the Dark" Written by Alexander Izquierdo, Sam Martin, Ben Diel, Marco Rodriguez-Diaz, Dwayne Michael Carter Jr., Tyrone William Griffin Jr. and Jahseh Dwayne Onfroy Produced by Ben Billions and Infamous Performed by Lil Wayne and Ty Dolla $ign Lil Wayne appears courtesy of Young Money Records Ty Dolla $ign appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "Mumble Rap" Written by Ahmad Balshe and Danny Schofield Performed by Belly Courtesy of Roc Nation Records Under License from Universal Music Enterprises "St. Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion)" Written by David Foster and John Parr Performed by John Parr Uncder License from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "To the End" Written by Ellinor Miranda Salome Olovsdotter, Walten Steven Gagel and Xandy Barry Produced by Wally Gagel and Xandy Barry Performed by Elliphant Elliphant appears courtesy of Artist Co Ten "Hide" Written by Jarad Higgins and Brandon Maxwell Performed by Juice WRLD Courtesy of Interscope Records "Want It Here" Written by Sergio Cabral, Sarai Howard, Anthony Mirabella III and Ali Dee Performed by Xenia Pax Courtesy of The Practice Worldwide Under License from Universal Music Publishing Group "Start a Riot" Written by Breyan Isaac, Jared Lee, Collins Chibueze and Alec Appoloni Performed by Duckwrth and Shaboozey Duckwrth and Shaboozey appear courtesy of Republic Records "What's Up Danger" Written by Yaw Sintim-Misa and Jared David Piccone Produced by Black Caviar and Blackway Performed by Blackway & Black Caviar Blackway & Black Caviar appear courtesy of Republic Records "Elevate" Written by Khalil Abdul-Rahman, Cordae Dunston, Denzel Curry, Andre Jones, Daniel Seeff, Didier Cohen and Trevor Rich Produced by DJ Khalil and Didier Cohen Performed by DJ Khalil featuring Denzel Curry, YBN Cordae, Swavay and Trevor Rich DJ Khalil appears courtesy of Virginia Road Recordings Swavay appears courtesy of Republic Records "Way Up" Written by Jaden Smith, Omarr Rambert and Tramaine Winfrey Produced by Omarr Rambert and YoungFyre Performed by Jaden Smith Jaden Smith appears courtesy of MSFTSMusic/Roc Nation "Home" Written by Vince Staples, David Biral and Denzel Michael-Akil Baptiste Performed by Vince Staples Courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Under License from Universal Music Enterprises "Salsa en la Calle" Produced, Mixed, Written, and performed by Norbert Galouo and José Miguel Ortegon Performed by Sr Ortegon Copyright © 2018 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. is the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Footage from "Spider-Man (1967/1968) Animated Series", Appears courtesy of Marvel Television Special Thanks Tom Cohen Eric Fineman Ben Lusthaus Ian McQue Andrew Swett Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Production Babies A In Calvin Finley Isaac Joonki Lila Maya Rainier Alba Chloe Ara Gabriella Issa Kenji Sean Leia Max Sanee Arina Diana Hinoki Jasper Lauren Lucia Mae Nolan Zack This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. After Credits Meanwhile in Nueva York... Closing Logos THE END See also * Men in Black: International/Credits * Spider-Man: Far From Home/Credits * The Angry Birds Movie 2/Credits Category:Credits